Manufacturers of a variety of products, especially perfume and other cosmetics, often distribute small representations or samples of their products to potential customers. This task is generally accomplished by combining the sample material with a printed promotional advertising carrier, which is then distributed directly to potential customers or included in magazines or other publications or advertisements which are then distributed to and read by potential customers.
Not only do sampler devices allow potential customers to sample a product, the devices also serve an important brand identity function. Carefully composed artwork and advertising text is printed on the composite sampler devices. The quality and visual appeal of the composite sampler device is essential to promoting an upscale perception of the brand represented.
Prior sampler devices are most frequently made of paper, and most paper is permeable to liquids and/or volatile materials present in many sample materials such as cosmetics or perfumes. Thus, the sample material or its components may migrate through the paper, resulting not only in unwanted premature release but also in a visual blemish and defect of the printed image and message.
Also, existing sampler devices have other functional limitations which greatly constrain the range of materials which may be used in their construction. For example, existing sampler devices such as detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,517 to Charbonneau, et al. commonly use microcapsules to deliver a fragrance oil. Such microcapsules are highly sensitive to the chemistry and odor of the substrate selected for the printed carrier. For example, current alkaline “free sheet” paper manufacturing process used for publishing paper presents a considerable problem. The sample materials as well as the microcapsules may be sensitive to the pH of the paper. Objectionable discoloration of the sample material also often results.
The paper substrate selected for existing pull apart microcapsule type samplers must also provide sufficient minimum interfacial ply strength to reliably act on and cause tensile failure of the microcapsules without damage to the paper. The ultimate cohesive strength of the fugitive bond bearing the microcapsules generally falls within a tight range of acceptable force. But active process control of this bond strength during manufacture is extremely difficult due to an extended dry and cure times of the microcapsule complex.
Paper failure or inherent stress on opening also causes unsightly and objectionable damage to the printed carrier, creative image and printed advertising copy. A user may not be able to open the sampler without ripping the sampler itself. In order to comply with mailing restrictions imposed under federal code, the paper substrate must also provide a minimum Gurley porosity level that is suitable for the containment of transient odor. Standard offset printing inks prohibit attaining a glue bond with sufficient tensile strength to act on and open the microcapsules and may contaminate the contained sample with an objectionable odor. Prior sampling devices are also generally precluded from having any graphic applied to the area containing the sample material.
In addition, certain desirable materials such as recycled paper may not be used for most sampler devices because direct exposure of the liquid sample materials to the paper can release latent odors in the paper which may alter the smell of scent samples. It would be desirable to prevent contamination of the sample material from paper or ink that may routinely occur within the commercial printing environment. Such contamination may cause an adverse chemical reaction with the sample material that will negatively impact the quality and odor of the sample.
It is also difficult to incorporate certain other materials such as cardboard into the assembly process for a sampler. Moreover, it is often difficult to efficiently incorporate a sampler into an advertisement or magazine production process without detrimental impact on the appearance of the advertisement. For example, there is also an unavoidable loss of visual continuity in the advertising creative due to requirements and specific tolerances for removing graphics from the printed carrier within the area of the presented sample material.
There is therefore a need for a sampler device which substantially isolates the sample material from a substrate or carrier sheet; can easily be opened without destroying the sampler packaging itself; allows unobstructed print and creative continuity; reduces permeation of the sample material components through the sampler device or interaction of the sample material with other components of the sampler; may be constructed from a large selection of widely-available materials; provides for prefabrication and off line inspection of a sampler or subassembly that provides the active sample component; and can be quickly and inexpensively produced in mass quantities.